Take These Broken Wings
by GinaWroteSomeStuff
Summary: Lucifer decided that the best way to prove his devilhood to Chloe was to show her his detestable wings. Maybe then she would believe him. Too bad the experience leaves her with the equivalent of scrambled eggs for brains. Will Amenadiel help restore Lucifer's detective or will their Father have to show his hand and reveal a plan put into place eons ago?
1. Chapter 1

He stood helplessly in front of his detective in her living room, "You look at me nearly everyday,and yet, somehow, you don't see me as me."

"Lucifer, what are you talking about now? You have gotten progressively stranger since you got bonked over the head. Maybe you should see a doctor. Don't think I didn't notice you dancing to that Despacito song yesterday. "

"I see one thank-you very much. Allow me to assure you that I am in no way, shape or form injured by the "bonk" on my head, as you so eloquently put it. I have tried so many times to show you the real me, told you who I was but you refuse to believe me. So, darling Chloe, you leave me no choice."

Lucifer took off his jacket and shirt, throwing them over the back of her recliner. He may have more money than he knew what to do with but that suit jacket was Armani and he was not going to destroy it with the fuzzy bastards on his back. She would probably shoot him again after this but he had to make her see the light, in more ways than one.

"Lucifer, I am NOT having sex with you. My God."

"Detective, I give you my word. What I am about to show you has nothing what so ever to do with sex, though you may end up wetting your panties."

"Okay, Lucifer, I'll humor you. Show me the real you."

Lucifer postured and posed, flexing his pecs and biceps before allowing his wings to unfurl and glow in their magnificent glory. Chloe looked up at him from her seat and rolled her eyes. Strange, the glory of his wings seemed to be having no effect on her at all.

"You went to all this effort for some cosplay. Where's the wires holding those things up, they're huge?Almost as big as the ones you showed me at the auction house."

Lucifer was confused. He knew his wings were magnificent. God fashioned them himself. But HE had also fashioned Chloe. Dammit. "Come close and see for yourself. Au natural,love. No gimmicks."

Humoring her borderline psycho partner,Chloe stood and walked over to him and stroked his left wing. As soon as her fingers made contact, a few feathers wrapped around her wrist and squeezed. For a moment, Chloe thought she was hallucinating but when it happened again, her jaw dropped and she pulled away.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Finally, you see it's his fault. "

Lucifer caught Chloe just as she hit the floor. He couldn't help but notice the puddle at her feet. Well, nothing to be done except to clean it up. He did warn her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer paced the floor by Chloe's bed. It had been almost two hours since she fainted. He had tried everything he could think of to wake her. He had even changed her panties and jeans and much to his disappointment, that didn't rouse her either. The devil began to worry that she had slipped into a wing-induced coma.

Lucifer templed his fingers as if praying and screamed his brother's name, "Amenadiel!"

The angel showed up instantly in the room, "I was eating steak and enjoying a nice Merlot, this had better be good."

Lucifer pointed to the prone form of the Detective in her bed, "This doesn't quantify as good. Wake her up."

"Why would you call me here to wake up a sleeping human? You make no sense,Luci."

"Doesn't your angleic mojo tell you something is wrong? And stop calling me Luci! Lucifer gave a quick explanation of what happened, leaving out that he had shown her his wings on purpose, "And she hasn't awoken yet so I called my bro to assist."

"You exposed Chloe to the divine and you expect me to help you what, make it all go away? I'm afraid that this time, you really will have to deal with the consequences of your actions,Lucifer. I'll wake her up but I suspect she will never be the same again."

"Perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing. She may finally loosen up and enjoy life."

Amenadiel grabbed Lucifer by his suit collar and shook him violently, "She will be more loosened up than you realize, you selfish, self serving pig,"he yelled in Lucifer's face before turning to the detective and running his hand over her abdomen.

Chleo woke with a gasp and Lucifer rushed to give her a drink of water. She gratefully accepted before giving him a pointed look,"Who are you and where the hell am I?"

"Detective..Chloe, it's me, your partner. Lucifer Morningstar."

"Seriously? Your name is Lucifer Morningstar? Is that like, your porn name or something? Look, buddy, you better start explaining why I'm here before I arrest you both for kidnapping an L.A.P.D. officer who, by the way, has no partner", she said, a look of sadness crossing her features.

Lucifer snarled at Amenadiel,"What have you done?"

The angelic arse smiled at his brother,"I only did what was best for everyone involved. I made her forget you."

Lucifer did what any self respecting devil would do when put in such a situation. He began to pummel his brother with his fists while silently screaming for his father to help him. Parents did intervene when their children fought, right?

"Alright boys, break it up. You're both under arrest for kidnapping and obvious drunk and disorderly conduct."

"Mommy, I'm home. Can I have a snack? Why are Lucifer and Uncle Amenadiel in handcuffs?"

Chloe stared at her child confused, "You know them, monkey? How?"

Trixie looked at her mother with a look of incredulous disbelief that only a child can manage, "Mommy, Lucifer has been your partner for almost two years. He even saved your life when you were poisoned. How could you forget? Uncle Amenadiel is Lucifer's step-brother, mommy, what's going on?"

Maze came in behind the child, "Kid, you left your backpack in the car," the demon said, taking in the scene in front of her before she smirked, "Get it Decker but make sure you save some of that sexual chocolate for me. Better yet, invite me join."

Chloe drew her gun and pointed it at Maze, "Who are you?"

Maze quickly disarmed the detective and pinned her to the ground,"Okay, dumb and dumber. Explain."

 _*I own nothing and it brings me nothing in the form of monetary compensation*_


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel covered his face with his palms,groaning with what humans would call agony at the latest exploits of his brothers. He knew with the very core of his being that Father was going to send him to clean this mess up. Amenadiel, of all of Father's son's, knew that it was an unspoken rule not to mess with human's memories and Lucifer knew better than to show the woman those wings. They both screwed up and he was going to relish telling them so. Gabriel, after all, was the messenger and he could do it like no other.

A cherubim buzzed lightly around his head and whispered,"Your father wishes an audience with you."

Gabriel knew this was coming. Go clean up after your wayward brothers,Gabe. Fix the mess they made. Father was, in some ways, so predictable. He sighed and began the long walk to God's quarters, resigned to his next job. He was going to let those two idiots have it when he saw them but he also knew he was going to hug them as well. Despite Lucifer's fall from grace, Gabriel still had a soft spot for his brother. Admired him a little as well.

* * *

"Okay, wait. Chloe was fine until she touched your wings, then she passed out? Correct? You neglected to tell me that bit of information. I assumed she fainted from the sight of them",Amenadiel said, still rubbing his jaw where Maze had punched him just a few minutes ago.

Lucifer gave his brother thr patented 'you've got to be kidding me' glare and shook his head,"She didn't exactly touch them, it was more like they touched her and I had absolutely no control over it. Then she screamed Father's name and hit the floor. Fast forward a few hours, I ask for help and you come along and Gordon Ramsey her cranial cavity."

Music began playing loudly from Chloe's room followed by what sounded like glass breaking. The three rushed in to find Chloe jumping on the bed to BackStreet Boys wearing JNCO jeans and a tiny crop top. She was singing into a hairbrush and stopped when she saw them and flashed Lucifer a cheeky grin, "Hey there studly, is this another boarding school? How much is my mom paying this time?"

"Detective, such a 90s outfit, I like it. I've always been a fan of underboob.", Lucifer said, licking his lips.

Maze smacked him hard across the face, "Do you not see what is going on here? She's regressing. Whatever Amenadouche here did, it's making her forget more than just us."

"Yes, yes I see that but I'd also like to know where she got that outfit."

Maze rolled her eyes and pointed to the open wooden trunk at the foot of Chloe's bed,"She's a hoarder, she even has her baby blankets in there. That's not really the issue though,she's slowly fading away. Amenadiel, you need to fix her."

"I don't think I can. This was not at all what I intended",he said before pulling his disappearing act.

* * *

Gabriel found his father in his chamber playing with a platypus. Knowing his father since the beginning of creation did not help him understand God's sense of humor. Trying to prove his existence was a constant struggle so Father made funny little animals to show his humans, but most of the time, they didn't get the joke but wanted a miracle.

Ah,Gabriel, there you are. Glad you could join me. I have a question for you."

"Yes, Father?" It was coming, Father would ask him how he felt about going to Earth.

"In times such as these, would it be more appropriate to send the herald of God or Michael with the flaming sword to announce my entrance?"

"You mean, you're going to the human realm yourself?"

God winked at his son, "Wouldn't be the first time. Certainly won't be the last with your brothers running amok down there."

"I assumed you would send me to repair Amenadiel's damage. It's such a small thing."

"You know what the human's say about assuming, my son."

* * *

 _I own nothing, just having some fun playing with the characters. Have a great day!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Pillow fight!",Chloe yelled smacking Lucifer with a couch pillow so hard that he fell over the coffee table. He was about to object but the sight of her in her frilly nighty made his jaw drop,"Father in heaven."

"Get off that sofa this instant young lady and go put some clothes on", Trixie yelled at her mother.

"You're not the boss of me, you're just a kid",Chloe sassed.

"I'm not a kid, I'm just short and if you don't get off the furniture now, I'll tan your fanny with my belt."

"Stupid boarding school, can't do anything. GAH!"

As her mother trudged off to the bedroom, Trixie broke down in a fit of giggles, "I shouldn't be having so much fun when mommy isn't herself but I couldn't resist."

"It is rather amusing, but tell me, why does she think this is a boarding school when we have not lifted a finger to teach her anything all day?", Lucifer asked the girl.

"Oh, that's cause G-ma used to send mommy off to strange people's houses while she was on movie sets so she wouldn't have to worry about mommy and she could focus on her acting. Mommy didn't go to real high school until tenth grade. She had movie studio tutors who didn't care if she learned or not. She says that's why me going to real school is so important to her."

"Ah, I see. I wonder how my Father would feel about his gift being tossed about like that?"

"Huh? Lucifer, you are so weird."

"Come on, kid, let's go get you something to eat. How does that sound?",Maze asked from the kitchen. "There's not much here,so how about grabbing a burger?"

"But it's Taco Tuesday, we always have tacos",Trixie pouted.

"Alright kid, you're the one eating it, not me. Let's go",Maze said, taking Trixie by the hand to lead her out to the car. She pointed at Lucifer and shook her finger, "You behave until we come back or I'll let the kiddo here punish you."

"Ghastly Maze, you wound me with your threat. Do make sure you bring back enough tacos for all of us. I'm sure the detective is ravenous by now."

Maze nodded and held out her hand,"You did the crime, you do the time. Taco money now!"

"Mazikeen, you just got over ten grand a few days ago. Have you squandered it all so soon?"

"My money, my business. You and your brother did this, you're paying for dinner. Now fork over the cash or I'll take it from you."

Demon logic at it's finest, Lucifer sighed and reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out a roll of bills. He was going to count out a couple but Maze snatched the whole wad from him claiming Trixie would need retail therapy after what's been done to her mother.

Lucifer,exhausted laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes, silently asking Father what to do about his latest dillema. Surely Chloe didn't deserve this and truly, it was not his doing. Between those blasted wings and Amenadouche doing what he thought was right, Chloe was the one to suffer and that was not fair.

"Well, my son, what should we do about it?"

"Father?"

God winked at his son and gave him that grin that was so much like his own, "Yep"

"What are you doing here and why are you dressed like you just stepped out of 1800's Dodge City?"

"Well, as they say in that movie Tombstone,"I'm your Huckleberry,Lucifer."


	5. Chapter 5

"You pick a fine time to show up. What made you come now? Oh, yes. Chloe Decker, your favorite human is having trouble. Forget your own son, who you tossed aside. No, you come when a punyhuman you made needs your help."

"Samael, you called me , not her,or has that tiny fact slipped your mind."

"Well, yes, but you only came because it's her. And don't call me that, my name is Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar."

God shook his head at Lucifer's indignation at being called by his given name, "I came to help. I can't have you boys messing up a plan I put into motion. God is infallible, remember."

"Oh, yes. I remember. As if you ever let anyone forget. You're a legend in your own mind."

"Who was it that was trying to prove his devilhood to 'puny' human? Was it me? No, it was you."

"Dammit, this was not my doing, your favorite son did this. I just wanted to prove myself to her."

God stroked his beard and studied his son for a long moment before asking the question Lucifer had been asking himself for hours now, "Why?"

"I don't bloody know and that twatpuddle of an angel came in and decided to do what he thought was 'best' and made her forget me not knowing the consequences of his actions."

"You know, he thought in his heart of hearts, it would make everything right again? You would have no reason to stay on Earth and you would go back to hell and maybe, just maybe, the stain of sin would be removed from him and he would get his wings back."

"As usual, it's all about him. It's all about humans, but hey at least they get a choice, unlike I."

"Lucifer..Samael, son... I have thought of you so many times, daily. I know what we did to you was wrong, I'll admit that, but you weren't exactly rational yourself."

"Well, you were..", Lucifer didn't get to finish what he was saying. Chloe came running in at that moment with a mirror in hand and pointing to her teeth.

"Where did my braces go, dude? How rude!"

Lucifer put his face in his palms and shook his head," And who might you be?", he asked this new incarnation of Chloe Decker.

"I'm Chloe Decker, I'm in eighth grade and my dad is a cop. You're going to be in so much trouble for having my braces removed. I had twelve more months in them. I just got new sparkly rubber bands."

"Well, I have no idea what you mean. I had nothing done to you",Lucifer said before mouthing the word 'help' to his father. This regression was wearing on the devil's already frayed nerves.

God walked over and touched Chloe on her shoulder, "Child, you don't need braces anymore, your teeth are perfect. I'll fix this as only I can and all will be right again. But first I want a promise from you."

"Of course, make a deal with the devil, how cliche'."

Before God could respond, the front door opened to the chattering of Trixie and an exhausted bounty . maze not look amused and Trixie was wound up, telling her account of the day's events,"So, then,Macy Blumenthal laughed so hard milk came out of her nose and that made me laugh so much, my knees hit the lunch table and knocked it over,spilling our food all over us. It was an accident, Maze and it so wasn't my fault. I blame Macy and you should, too.",Trixie said coming through the door, carrying Wacko Tacko bags.

"Lucifer, guess who got in trouble at school today but didn't mention it until I listened to Chloe's voicemail?"

"Bigger problems than that Mazikeen",Lucifer said pointing to his dad who stood there grinning.

"Hello,Mazikeen, I've heard so much about you from my sons."

Maze crouched and pulled her daggers from the sheath in her boot, "What the holy hell is he doing here?"

"Seems someone decided to finally answer me after ingnoring me through the ages."

Trixie sat the bags of food down and went over to the man with a smile on her face before hugging him, "Hello,Father."

God winked at Lucifer as his mouth hung open and Maze looked ill. why was Trixie calling God, Father? Lucifer had a sinking feeling in his gut unlike any he had before. This was going to end badly.

"What's wrong, son? Didn't recognize your own sister?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, reader. I want to thank you for taking your time and reading my story. Just so you know, the characters aren't mine, I just enjoy playing with them. This chapter will be longer than my previous ones. Hope you like it. I've had this idea for a while. I know it's a bit OOC and AU but it's good for a chuckle. Hope you smile.

* * *

Lucifer stared at the child with his mouth gaping open pointing back and forth from Trixie to his father while shaking his head in denial. Not possible or plausible. That sassy little human gave off no heavenly vibes at all. But, in the back of his mind, that nagging little voice of the thing called his conscience was saying it could be, she did hug him an awful lot and most human spawn avoided him, as they should. Nah, this was some dirty trick.

Trixie couldn't hold it in and busted up with laughter,"Did you see his face?"

"Wait a minute, was that a joke? Not even funny," Maze said to the duo.

"Of course it was. I wanted to see the look on his face. Beatrice here used to go to a Sunday School class I taught at St. Mary's Catherdral",he gave the girl a wink, "Back when she was just a little girl of 7."

"Father Joshua was my favorite teacher but when mommy and daddy started having their 'issues', we kind of quit going to church", Trixie informed them, hugging the man. "He taught us that all people, from all walks of life are brothers and sisters on Earth."

Maze exhaled slowly,relieved the kid just a human after all. She kind of liked the brat. Maybe even cared about her a little. Great, Lucifer's crap was rubbing off on her.

Lucifer rocked on his heels a bit with his hands in his pockets before giving his father his attention again, "You came here, to Los Angeles and taught at a church two blocks away from Lux while I was here but not once did you make contact? How rich and how very expected."

"Lucifer, it's not what you're thinking. I had to. Trixie, why don't you go eat those tacos you enjoy so much while we adults talk."

Obediantly, Trixie nodded and took her food to the kitchen with Chloe trailing behind her, telling her how much she loves tacos,too. Trixie told her they got like a billion dollars worth of tacos, chips and queso and burritos. She handed Chloe a paper plate so they wouldn't make a mess. Maze didn't do dishes.

Joshua, as Trixie had called God,leaned in and spoke in hushed tones, "Her father was investigating a drug dealer without Chloe's knowledge. The guy worked at the same church as a children's minister and when he found out Beatrice was Dan's daughter, she became an instant target. If you knew what he had in mind, I assure you, the punishment you would have dealt him would have been swift and true but alas, son, you left hell so I had to handle the situation alone."

"Why not send Amenadiel after him like, you sent him to me? This is not your style",Lucifer said, trying to rationalize his father's words.

"He would have been..ineffective at the time. Amenadiel lacks the proper, what's the word, stamina to punish evil."

"Yet, you had him running hell."

God shrugged. He knew Amenadiel was not the best choice but he could not spare the Archangels. Too much was going wrong in the world and the prayers were deafening and so was the blame. But, now was not the time to explain that to the devil.

Maze tilted her head, studying her former master's father, weighing the story he told, "Where is this guy now? The one who wanted to hurt Trixie?"

"That depends,Mazikeen. Where would you like him? Perhaps that dungeon you keep at LUX?"

Lucifer was going to object but Maze held up her hand," Are you offering to let me punish this guy? Me, the demon from hell?"

"Well, as the human's say, somebody has to do it."

"Do what?", Chloe asked, walking in with cheese running down her chin.

"Clean your face", Maze said quickly pulling the woman to the restroom.

Joshua smiled as Maze led Chloe away," I kind of like her,Lucifer. You did a good job with that one."

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically, "Well, yes but I don't remember asking for your approval. What was this deal you mentioned a bit ago?  
You know, in exchange for restoring Chloe?"

God chuckled then winked at Lucifer, "Oh, it's very simple. I want you to impregnate Chloe and have her bear your child. Or I could pull off another immaculate conception, if you prefer?"

Lucifer did what any self-respecting devil could do when faced with this situation. He ran screaming from the room, uttering curse words unheard for centuries. What he failed to notice in his escape was Trixie Decker falling off the stool she sat on to eat, grinning like a maniac at the very idea of a baby brother or sister. God, on the other hand just chuckled. He had a plan and his plans always worked out.

Amenadiel stood in Chloe and Maze's front yard, listening to the whole exchange. Why would Father want such a thing? Perhaps he was planning to replace the angels in Heaven with half-human hybrids? This was not fair. The worst part of it all was, not once did Father mention giving him his abilities back. Once again, it was all about Lucifer. He had to convince Father this was a bad idea, but how? He had fallen out of his father's good graces.

Lucifer hid in Maze's room for a few minutes, polishing off a bottle Jameson Irish Whiskey, contemplating the deal his father attempted to make. What was his end game? Why a babe of all things, why was that the deal? Then it hit him, Father was going to try to teach him a lesson. About being a father. Well, he wasn't Lucifer Bloody Morningstar for nothing. He would show the old man. Challenge accepted. For Chloe, only for her.

With a deep breath, he stood and walked back to the living room and with his hands on his hips, he yelled at his father, "Bring it on old man. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

God again winked at his son, "I know."

Maze came back in,looking satisfied with herself, "Both girls are in bed. Trixie was acting weird,though. She kept smiling like a big dork and saying she couldn't wait. Did I miss something?"

Lucifer and his father shared a look but both remained quiet for a moment as Maze poured a Tequila shot. She earned it after dealing with those 2. She was about to swallow her drink when Lucifer lifted his head and whispered, "According to dear old dad, here, Chloe is to have my spawn...child."

The poor alcohol didn't stand a chance. It was spit all over the wall and Mazikeen Smith hit the kitchen floor ,literally rolling with laughter. Not enough alcohol in the world to make this not be funny, "So, if it's a boy, will you name it Damian?"

Lucifer, with righteous indignation,yelled at the demon to shut her filthy mouth. He was sick of cliches and The Omen was nowhere near accurate and badly directed. The human idea of him was so wrong.

Chloe walked in the room rubbing her eyes , "Lucifer, it's after midnight. Can you keep it down? I have to work in the morning", Chloe looked around, surveying the scene in front of her, "Why is Val Kilmer circa Tombstone in our living room this late at night and why the hell is Maze on the floor, giggling like a school girl?"

Maze laughed harder, "Luci, you got some 'splaining to do!"


	7. Chapter 7

I'm having too much fun with this. Thanks for reading. I can only imagine the look on your face as you read my nonsense. Song Lyrics are property of boy bands, 80s artists and funky white boys, characters are the property of the respective owners. This God, well, he's mine.

* * *

 _"So take, take these broken wings and learn to fly again. Learn to live so free",_ the music wafted loudly from the child's room.

"Trixie, turn that 80s rubbish off and go to sleep!", Chloe yelled at her daughter."My God, what is wrong with everyone tonight?"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but Broken Wings was an iconic hit for the greatest band ever, Mr. Mister."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her left foot out,"Oh,please. The Clash is the only band that matters."

"Dear lady, if that is what you truly believe,am I to ascertain that you are also a fan of that now defunct group, One Direction?"

Chloe smirked and pointed at Lucifer, "Nope, that would be him. I adored BSB, the BackStreet Boys."

God gave his son a cock-eyed look,trying to hide his smile, "What's the difference?"

"Before this turns into a battle, Dad..Chloe. Chloe,this is Joshua."

Chloe gave him a smile and a cordial nod, "Nice to meet you. I've heard so so much about you."

"If my son told you anything, I can be most certain it wasn't any good."

"He claims you,uh, stole his face and possibly had him kidnapped so, yeah."

God, for the first time, since the beginning of time, was left confused, "Lucifer, what is she talking about? I have no knowledge of this, none. I swear it."

He was telling the truth. Lucifer knew it. Father, as much as he bluffed and busted balls, never lied. There were other forces at play. As they say in old detective movies, the game was afoot.

"Well, rest assured, I am investigating , though it's without department approval. Marcus thinks Lucifer is nuts."

"Oh, you and the lieutenant are on a first name basis now? Did you let him get to first base as well?"

Lucifer was jealous and for some reason, Chloe liked it so she decided to rile him up just a bit. As payback for waking her up from a sound sleep, "Mmmm, I let him make a hole in one, touch down, field goal thingy and he hit it out of the park."

Maze tapped Chloe on the shoulder, "You're mixing up your sports references. I think you meant to say third base."

Chloe shrugged off her room mate, "Whatever, I'm really tired and he knows what I mean. He's like the God of innuendo."

"The tablet God gave Moses said that thou shall have no other God's before me",Joshua whispered to no on in particular.

Chloe rolled her eyes so hard, Maze was sure the detective could see her own brain,"Does this religion mumbo jumbo run in the family?"

Lucifer looked toward his father and nodded at Chloe,"See, she requires proof. That's why I showed her my wings. Always need to prove everything to this one since she's immune to my certain charms."

God looked relieved,"Is that all? Come here, child."

"Dad, no. She can't handle it. I think this last incident proved that much."

Chloe, not knowing what was going on, began to get angry, "Just who in the hell are you to assume what I can or can't handle. I swear, my whole life, there's been some man trying to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I decide what I can handle, not you, not Dan, not the damn lieutenant and not some guy I just met. I loathe being kept in the dark because of your damned assumptions."

Maze nodded,"Tell them girl."

"So, if you have something to tell me or show me, do it now or shut up about it forever."

God shrugged and pulled Chloe into a hug, filling her mind with the truth of the situation. He was God, Lucifer was the devil. Amenadiel was an angel and Maze a demon protector.

Many emotions played across her face as God held her close. Realization hit her with hurricane force. She looked into God's eyes and nodded before stumbling back to her room.

"Well, that went well. Seems I too have certain charms as you say, Samael."

"Why isn't she mad or running away screaming? Chloe is too calm",Lucifer questioned.

"Yeah, usually she would be shooting at us or trying to drown us in holy water. What's up?",Maze said.

"Let's just say, she accepted my proof",God told them "But if I were you, I'd be careful."

 _"Because I want it that way", blared from Chloe's room._

"Not again, I can't handle teenage Chloe Decker", Maze stated, matter of factly.

"She's not regressing, darlin'. She's letting you know that she knows in her own Chloe way."

Chloe came back out of her room dressed in that frilly nighty she wore before and walked to the stereo system and turned it on,playing a song from the 70's. _Play that funky music, white boy_ filled the room and Chloe began to gyrate in what she thought was a sexy way but to the others, was just awkward.

"Mommy, turn off that 70s rubbish and go to sleep. You and Lucifer have to work on making me a baby brother", Trixie yelled from her room.

That was the last straw. Lucifer Morningstar, the devil, fainted on the living room floor. Once again,Maze began laughing but this time , it was like a hyena and spit her drink across the room. God looked at her and shook his head, "I think to achieve the desire effect, you have to swallow that stuff."


	8. Chapter 8

Hiiii peoples. Hope your week has gone well so far. I had a good rest so let's get back to the show and see what God has planned for our favorite 'ship'. Are you Team Trixie or are you Team Amenadiel? Maybe you're Team Maze and choose to laugh your butt off, let me know in the comments. IF there is something you think should/want to see happen, let me know that also. This story is for us.

* * *

Chloe woke from a fitful sleep to the dulcet tones of Barry White blaring from the living room. The poor detective's head was about to burst and the cruel lack of sleep was getting to her. Between the crazy dreams and bad music, Chloe was at her wit's end.

As she walked into the kitchen to yell at who ever it was blasting the music and get life giving coffee, Chloe got another unwelcome surprise. Her mother was in her kitchen,making breakfast.

"Mom, what brings you here and why so early?"

"Trixie called me last night with news and I have to see my agent. There's an all day screening of almost all of the movies I stared in, coming up in Aspen Colorado and I want to make sure I get my royalty check. So is it true?"

"Is what true,mom? Why is everyone acting so tootie fruity?"

"You and that handsome partner of yours are going to have a baby,of course. This is great news, actually. He can make you stop all that cop nonsense before you end up like your father."

All this before coffee was too much to process. Her mother was constantly berating her, either that or treating her like a pagent pony. And what the hell was this about a baby?

Time slowed down and Chloe felt distorted. Her mother was frozen in place and the coffee stopped dripping into the pot. It was then she felt a presence.

"I am the Archangel, Gabriel, sent to thee by the one true God, the Father of all, even Lucifer. The Lord of Heaven and Earth declares thou, Chloe Decker, worthy of recieving the gift of a child from him, just as your mother was gifted with you. As Amenadiel brought you forth, Lucifer Morningstar, nee, Samael, the fallen one, will bring this being forth", he told her,laying a palm across her belly. "Raise him in righteousness."

Chloe didn't even get the chance to scream and he was gone. Time returned to normal and Chloe looked back to her mother who continued jabbering as if nothing happened at all. Chloe turned and saw Maze standing by the counter.

"Oh,shit. Decker."

Trixie chose that moment to run in,looking very proud of herself, "Mommy, mommy. I asked Macy about making babies and she said her daddy always plays this guy Barry White so I found him on iTunes and I've been playing it all morning. Have you and Lucifer made a baby yet?"

"Oh, sweety, it takes more than some smooth R&B to make a baby",Penelope told her grandchild. "I can't believe you haven't told this child where babies come from yet,honey! Sometimes, I wonder what you do without me around."

Chloe cocked her head to the side, silently wondering how this woman was her mother,"You're so right,mom. I better look up Mrs. Robeledo and have her tell Trixie about the facts of life like she did for me, since you were too busy."

"Well, someone had to keep a roof over your head and food in your mouth after your father went and got himself killed."

Maze could feel the tension rising in the room so she took mama Decker by the arm and not so gently suggested she go see her agent and hop on the next flight to Colorado. Maybe make a surprise visit at that movie festival. Go anywhere but here. Penny could take a hint. She had once again said the wrong thing.

"Well, call me if you need me, I'll pop in from time to time. The beach house is still vacant, if you can't afford the rent here. I know police officers don't really have money", she said, exiting in a flourish.

"Damn,Decker. You were forged in the fires of hell, too."

Chloe was about to ask her what she meant when the memories came flooding back. Maze was a demon, Lucifer was the devil and Amenadiel was an angel. That guy, Joshua, Lucifer's dad was God and there had been an Archangel in her kitchen, telling her she was going to have a baby boy with Lucifer. she wasn't sure about the baby part but she felt oddly relieved that Lucifer wasn't crazy and he hadn't been lying to her. She knew she should probably be terrified for her and her child's life, but dammit, she only trusted him more. Maybe it was because of everything he had said prior to this revelation. He,wasn't, at all ,what he was made out to was more to it than that.

"Maze, can you do me a favor?"

Maze looked at her, warily, "Depends on what it is."

"Give me coffee, before my head explodes."

"Sure thing. Want me to brew some fresh. This stuff your mother tried to make looks like brown water."

Chloe laid her head on the counter, "Yeah, can you, please?

Maze poured the weak stuff down the drain and put on a fresh pot before turning back to Chloe, "So,what happens now? Are you going to shoot us or douse us in holy water? You haven't run away screaming, hiding from us, which is the norm. Trust me, been there, done that."

"He told me from day one, he was the devil. I thought he was a method actor or a really good role player. Then I thought he just had daddy issues. When his dad hugged me, I saw too much. I think my brain overloaded and I assumed it was a dream or something. Something I could explain away."

"And now?",Maze asked her.

"He may be the devil and you may be a demon. But I don't trust anyone more than I trust you guys. You have become my best friends. Just give me time to accept this new truth."

"Sure thing, but , umm, what are you going to do about this baby thing? Lucifer's pops was pretty adamant you guys were gonna knock boots and have a little Luci running around. "

 _"You take the good, you take the bad, you take them both, and there you have, the facts of life, the facts of life."_

Trixie ran in and rubbed Chloe's belly, "Did that work? I learned the Facts of Life song. Is the baby gonna come now?"

Maze gave Chloe a raised eyebrow and went to fix the cup of coffee, leaving the mother to answer her kid. This was going to be fun. She just hoped Chloe said yes soon. Who knew what song the kid may try next. She didn't have to wait long. Trixie took out her iPod.

"Mommy, maybe this will work, it's Lucifer's favorite song. Perfect by One Direction. He sang it like a million times when he took me to school. Let's see if Harry Styles voice makes your ovaries explode like Lucifer says they do."

"Beatrice Espinoza!",Chloe yelled.

"Well, Father Joshua says you gotta have a baby. Why yell at me? I'm just trying to speed up the process."

Lucifer sheepishly walked into the kitchen and looked at Chloe, flashing a small smile, "Good morning,detective. I assume the child is referring to what my father said last night?"

"Oh, yeah, she is."

"Have you given it any thought? I mean what he said, not the whole, I'd be a fantastic lover part."

"Not today, Satan. Nope, not today."

"Touche', detective."

"I do have a question for you, if that's alright? A little while ago, this guy appeared in our kitchen. Time slowed to nothing and he told me something about being chosen by God to bring forth a son. I'm pretty sure he meant this theoretical baby being talked about, but why? All of it, why?"

"The only answer I have, is that he's trying to teach me some grand lesson. His plans are never made in the short term, there were made at the beginning of time. He knows what's going to happen to all humans, even before conception. He calls it the grand scheme. No one is insignificant in it."

"How does that work?",Chloe interrupted.

Maze handed her the coffee then. She could tell the human needed her brew. It was going to be a long day.

As Chloe sipped her liquid sunshine, she thanked Maze and praised her for the best coffee ever. She didn't realize how bad she needed the java until it hit her system. She felt almost human again and the pounding in her head was slowly becoming a dull thud.

Lucifer continued, "I've given it some thought over the ages and I've worked it out like this. Say little Demarius in Ancient Rome threw a rock into the river . Over the years, the river dried up and a Nazi in World War Two Italy tripped over that rock, shooting and killing himself, which saves Maria's life and she gives birth to the man who cured a disease. This is my theory of course."

Maze nodded in agreement, "If you're not right, you're pretty close."

Chloe took a minute to think over what he said and what the angel told her, it made sense. It really did. Wait, did that mean her purpose in life was really to be with Lucifer? Is that why his Jedi Mind Tricks didn't work on her or that thing he did with his eyes.? More and more was making sense.

"I've got it!",Trixie yelled before holding her Ipod over her head and playing, 'As Long As You Love Me', by BackStreet boys, "I heard daddy tell Officer Cortez at the station this song makes you happy and horny."

Lucifer gave Chloe a grin, "I'll just tuck that bit of knowledge away for another day."

Chloe gave him her trademark exasperated sigh, "Don't make me shoot you, again. Right now, I think I'll go shoot Dan."

"If you need help, let me know",Maze said, itching for some violence.

"I just may do that. Or, I could let you handle him for me and keep my nose clean",Chloe said, taking the last drink from her mug.

She turned to Trixie to tell her to get to the bus stop just in time to hear the child say, "So all I need to do is get them to put his wand in her chamber of secrets or park the beef bus in Tuna Town and I'll have a sibling? Thanks, Macy!" Siri, how far is Tuna Town from Los Angles?"

Even Maze was speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer knelt in front of Trixie and shook his finger in her face, "I've had quite enough of your poking, prodding and thinly veiled innuendos. That, child, is my job and when you come up with better lines than I, I find it a touch annoying. This must cease, now. No song you play or beef bus you find, will make a baby magically appear in your mother's womb. Really,Chloe, you must tell her about the birds and the bees soon."

Trixie nodded at him and gave a pouty face, grabbing her backpack off the chair, "Fine, I won't help anymore, you guys are on your own. Macy Blumenthal was right, old people do everything backwards."

"That's another thing, no more Macy Blumenthal, she seems like a bad influence. Take it from me, child, I know all about bad influences. And you're grounded from using your iPhone, which Dan never should have bought you in the first place,unless it's an emergency. Your mother will track your usage.",Lucifer told the girl.

"You can't ground me, you're not my daddy! Lucifer can't ground me,right?"

Chloe nodded, "This time he can, now go, you have 5 minutes til your bus comes and I do not have the energy or the time to take you to school and deal with the perfect mommy club."

Trixie stuck her tongue out at Lucifer and left, slamming the door behind her.

Chloe exhaled. She was glad Lucifer said something before she had to. Trixie was driving her nuts. She got it that Trixie wanted a sibling. The girl had said that several times in the past. She gave Lucifer a smile and went for more coffee.

"I'm sorry about that detective, but she was driving me insane. I know I overstepped my boundaries yet again."

"No, I think this could be a good thing. Kids like to push boundaries and test the adults in their lives to see how far they can go and what they can get away with. But you laid down the law and let her know you weren't going to tolerate it and that was a good thing. And for once, I wasn't the bad guy, so thanks for that."

Maze leaned against the counter and nodded her head,"Impressive,Lucifer. I gotta admit, you, in daddy mode, is kind of hot", she winked at Chloe, "Right, Decker?"

Chloe turned around and smiled at her friend before looking at Lucifer and licking her lips, "Yeah, it was."

"Does this mean you're going to dance the horizontal mambo with me, Chloe? The dance with no pants. "

Chloe rolled her eyes and finished adding more cream and sugar to her coffee before turning and walking to her room, "I can't now, you're grounded for thinly veiled innuendos."

Maze chuckled," You may be kind of good at this parent thing, Lucifer, but Chloe there, she's the master."

* * *

"But Father, why? Why do you favor,Lucifer, when all he has ever done is disobey your will and commands. You had Michael smite humans for me understand. Give me clarity",Amenadiel prayed, sitting in the tiny Catholic church. "Why do you punish me ,so?"

"Ya know, sometimes, we have to ask ourselves what we did to get ourselves in the position we're in. Take accountability for our own 's grace is an ever flowing fountain but sometimes, you've got to stop and actually ask him to forgive you. Hi,I'm Joshua,I teach children's church", said the man behind Amenadiel,wearing an old duster coat and a cowboy style hat.

"Well, that may be but it seems he put the plug in the fountain when it comes to grace for me. I failed in my mission, slept with the wrong woman, fell in love with her,drank alcohol and did a few lines of cocaine with my mother, and now I'm being punished for those sins and lost my place in his light. It was all me but I still envy Lucifer,he gets to be with the woman he loves with no repercussions. She was actually made just for him. I wish Father would give me a sign. Let me know he hears me and sees my pain."

"Well, sounds to me, like you do own your things will turn around for you. You were always the best at what you did. God knows your true value. You just need to figure out what lesson he wants to teach you. I'm sure it wasn't the woman,drugs or the alcohol. Maybe, just maybe, it was you thinking you knew better than God." With a wink to the wayward Angel, Joshua was gone.

* * *

Chloe was almost ready for work when Maze knocked on the door, "Hey Decker, your boss is here."

"What? Why would he be here? "

"I don't know but you better get your butt out here."

Chloe pulled her hair into a bun and splashed on some of her work perfume. A stroke of mascara and a dab of lip gloss and she was ready. She grabbed her stuff and made her way into the living room to see the Lieutenant standing by the door with a bouquet of roses.

"Hello, Chloe. You look lovely."

"Hey,Marcus. What's up? Didn't expect you to show up here. I was just on my way in."

"Well, if you care to join me today, you won't be working. I say we take a day off and spend some time together, get to know each other. I found a great little cafe."

Chloe wasn't sure how to react or what to say. If she said yes, it would look like she was trying to score points with the boss and if she said no, he could make her life a living hell at work. Lucky for her, she didn't have to say anything.

"I find it rather disturbing that you would come over here and ask my son's fiance' out on a date right in front of him",Joshua said, walking from the kitchen.

* * *

A/n: We all know know I don't own it. We all know I don't make money off of my writing. Thanks for reading! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Chloe, go with the nice man", whispered Amenadiel from his perch at the window,"Lucifer is unworthy of you. Marcus is better, you want him, so bad Chloe. Marcus is better, say it with me, Marcus is better."

"You're so much dead meat, Menie",Gabriel said, standing with his spindly arms crossed. "You're not supposed to impose your will on humans."

"Gabriel,my brother, so good to see you",Amenadiel rushed to hug the angel. "I was just match making."

Imitating Simon Cowell's voice, Gabe pushed his brother away, "That's gonna be a no from me. You seem to forget that line in the human's marriage ceremony. The one that goes, 'What god has brought together,let no man put asunder', have you no shame? She doesn't need Marcus Pierce in her or her child's life."

Amenadiel gave the smaller angel a smug grin,"But, Gabe,I'm not a man, so it doesn't , if you will. Besides, I helped make that human woman, I should have some say in who she gets involved with."

Gabriel, always the messenger, raised his voice an octave and circled Amenadiel,"Then where were you when that creepy producer tried to get her onto his casting couch when she was 15, which by the way, I put a stop to myself. Where were you when she married the pudding king? Where were you when she cried herself to sleep, calling to God, somebody, anybody to show her what true love was? Oh, yes, I recall, you were obsessing with being the best, kissing butt and ignoring everything around you. When Lucifer escaped hell, which Father could have stopped very easily, I assure you, you had a new obsession. Chloe Jane Decker was not a thought in your mind at all. Until she met Lucifer."

Amenadiel looked at the ground, ashamed at being caught. Gabe was right. He really didn't care at all. It was just another thought scambling her mind would help but it seemed more drastic measures were called for.

It was then that Gabriel, with a look of utter mischief on his face,picked Amenadiel up and flew him out to a house in the country. And uncerimoniously dropped him in a pig pen, "Wallow with your own kind, Apigadiel."

Marcus looked at Joshua and then at Chloe and Lucifer. Jealous,that was clear enough, and he gave Chloe a smile that could only be called Jokeresque, "Guess what all the guys say about you is true, huh? Investigate that, from your desk. I'm taking you off active duty until you come to your senses and realize I'm the better man. Report me to HR and I assure you, you'll find out how much dirt I have on you and Mr. Googly-eyes there."

"Investigate this Leiutenant",Lucifer said, kicking Pierce squarely in his manly bits."Chloe Decker is one hundred times the police officer any of those guys will ever be. Her record is flawless. Try what you may, but I assure you, you'll find I'm not so charming when I'm angry."

Pierce limped out of the door and back to his car, his pride and his balls both hurt. They were both going to get what they deserved soon enough. That is, unless, the Sinnerman got to them first, which is what he secretly wanted to happen.

Chloe stepped close to Lucifer and cradled his face in her hands,"Did you mean what you said to him?"

"Of course, he's quickly working his way onto my list of bastards who need punishment."

"Not that, the part where you said I was a better cop than most guys?"

"Absolutely, your technique and the passion you put into solving cases is a cut above all those low life scumbags. Unlike, pudding cop, it's never open and closed with you, you make sure."

Chloe kissed Lucifer, hard, sucking his bottom lip before giving it a , taken aback by the sudden lip action almost fell but his hands slowly found her waist and pulled her close. Maze nodded her approval while Joshua walked to the kitchen to try that thing humans call coffee, whisteling the A-Team theme song. He too,loved it when a plan came together.

"Mommy, I missed the bus, you're gonna have to take me to school!", Trixie yelled, walking back through the door. She saw her mommy and Lucifer kissing and from what Macy told her, that was step one to making a brother,"I'll just walk."

"Come on kid,I'll take you. You won't make it in time walking",Maze said, pushing the girl back out the door, "I think we need to give them some alone time. Come on, Joshy, I'll show you Los Angeles."

"Alright, but I've seen most of it, already."

The demon curled her lip at him, "Not my Los Angeles."

"Oh my me", he uttered, crossing himself for good luck.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wrote this,I did, own them I don't.

* * *

Marcus was angrily pacing the floor. How could he have missed the possibility that Chloe and Lucifer were an item? When that old cowboy told him to back away from her, he felt like someone had belted him in the gut with a ten pound frozen holiday turkey. What made it worse was that nagging voice in his head that told him she wanted him and not Lucifer. Marcus solidified his resolve, he wanted Chloe for himself and he was going to have her. Not even God above was going to stop him. As her superior, he could keep her and Lucifer apart for most of the day and he was sure he could find work related reasons to visit her at night. After all, when he asked what he should do, the voice in his head said take her for himself. It was like an angel whispering to him.

* * *

Maze and Joshua dropped Trixie off at school with just minutes to spare. The car monitor out front had given them all dirty looks as Maze pulled removed his hat and nodded to the lady with a grin on his face as Trixie booked it to the door.

"That one has some issues with me", he told Maze,pointing at the woman.

"Dude, most people on this planet have issues with you."

"Oh, I know. But trust me, I have a plan to make it all better."

"Was Chloe getting scrambled eggs for brains part of this plan?"

"That wasn't my doing. That was Amenadiel's doing. I think she just got overwhelmed by the wings and fainted. On top of being exhausted from her job, her body decided to sleep it off but when he tried to erase her memory, his mojo and her hardwiring didn't mesh so she subconsiously defended her brain and regressed instead of completely forgetting. The more I think about it, the more I think you should punish him. You are the best at what you do."

"I have every intention of getting back at him for one needs to kick your ass, too, for what you're pulling on them. You know as well as I do that Lucifer and kids don't mix. Oil and water."

God turned his head back towards the school and the doors Trixie ran through,"Oh,I don't know. I think they mix just fine."

Maze rolled her eyes,"Hello, he's the devil and most kids are the embodiment of innocence. How does that mix?"

Joshua winked, "You'll just have to see for , how do you feel about getting a burger? I know it's early but there has to a place. This is Los Angeles." He flipped on her radio and turned the dial to a country station that was playing Garth Brooks,"You know, I have friends in low places,too."

* * *

"Lucifer, we need to talk",Chloe said, hands on her hips.

"I know what you're going to say,Chloe. You would never marry the want your life the way it it is, as do I. I don't want to get married and spawn offspring with you, either. But, I have to somehow convince dear old Dad that since he gave you humans free will, he can't force this.I'll find the proverbial loophole and get us out of this mess. Then I can go back to fast cars and even faster women."

Chloe's bottom lip quivered and she bit it to keep from crying. With her head down, she walked towards her room,"Very well. Go find your loophole. But, what I was going to say was that your brother was perched in the tree outside when Pierce came over. You know, maybe I'll go see if he still wants that cup of coffee later. You know your way out."

"Detective...Chloe, wait. Why do you look so rejected? You can't possibly want this."

"We'll never know, now, will we. Why don't you go on back to LUX, I'm sure there's a line of bimbos waiting on you to service their engines."

Lucifer inhaled deeply, toying with the ring box in his pocket. It was now or never and in true Lucifer style, he almost bumbled it,"Chloe, come here for a moment."

She turned on her heel stared at him, she was crying. Chloe Decker had fallen madly in love with the devil himself and not even he wanted her,"Yeah?"

Lucifer knelt on his knee and pulled the box from his pocket,"Chloe Decker, of your own free will, will you be my bride?"

Chloe shook her head with a smile tugging at her lips, "You ass!"

Lucifer stood to his full height and pulled the woman into his arms, "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It was a yes, but you're still an ass."

Lucifer slid the huge rock onto Chloe's finger. It was a silver band set with quarter carat diamonds surrounding a ruby was not your traditional engagement ring but it was perfectly Lucifer.

Holding her tight, he kissed her, gently at first then more hungrily,"What do you say we go practice for the honeymoon right now?"

Chloe swatted his ass, "You don't need practice."

"Maybe not, my darling, but you do. From what I've gathered from all the girl talk, it's been a while."

"Nah, it's just like riding a bicycle. You climb on and ride", she told him, walking to her room with a sway to her hips.

He bit his lip and followed her, wondering if she could finish the Tour-De-Lucifer. Maybe being married wouldn't be so bad. Chloe seemed to have a few secrets up her sleeve.

"Why don't you get cozy while I go get a shower?", she asked him.

"Mmm,very well. Use that vanilla stuff, it smells delicious on you."

Chloe blushed as she closed the door. If it was vanilla he wants, it's vanilla he will began to strip off her work clothes when something hard hit her over the head.

"Go down, that's a good girl. Sorry, Chloe, this is for the greater good."

The last thing Chloe saw before the world faded away was a blurry vision of Lucifer's brother.

Amenadiel threw Chloe over his shoulder and climbed back out of the bathroom window. Lucifer was going to be pissed but it had to be done. All Amenadiel had to do was give Chloe to Pierce.

* * *

"Darling, you've been in there for a while and I still don't hear the water running. Don't go to any trouble on my account,trust me, I've seen it all",Lucifer said, standing at the bathroom door with drinks in hand.,"Chloe...Chloe!"

No answer came so he jiggled the handle. It was locked. Sitting the drinks on the dresser, he kicked the door in, busting it from it's hinges. The bathroom was empty and the window was open. For a moment he thought he had a runaway bride on his hands, until he saw the muddy footprints on the window sill and the back of the toilet. Perfect size 13 footprints.

"I'll kill him with my bare hands."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Still just playing with them. Happy New Year

* * *

Joshua suddenly went stiff and grabbed the wheel from Maze, making the car do a 180,"Back to your house, something is wrong with Chloe!"

"How do you know?" Maze yelled as she regained control of the car.

Joshua gave her a look and rolled his eyes,"Mazikeen, really?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But,come on, your whole Val Kilmer as Doc Holliday vibe throws a demon off."

"To be fair, I forgot you were a demon from hell a couple times,myself. Now drive like a ...demon from hell!"

"If someone hurt Chloe, they are going to answer to Lucifer and me and it's going to get ugly."

"Works for me",Joshua said with a knowing grin.

Chloe woke with a massive headache. The last thing she remembered was getting ready to shower so what the hell happened? She took in her surroundings as best as she could but it was dark. She climbed off whatever it was she was laying on...crates maybe, and crept to the only light source in the room, the thin strip of white coming from under what looked like a door. Putting her ear to the door, she listened for a moment before slowly turning the knob and pulling the door open. She stuck her head out and looked up and down the corridor. She heard voices coming closer so she jumped back in the room and closed the door again, running back to the makeshift crate bed.

"I brought her to you as a gift,Marcus. I knew you wanted her and Lucifer doesn't deserve her."

"For an angel, you sure are dense. You can't just gift someone a human. There's laws now, this isn't Sparta. But you're right, I do want maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. No one know's she's here?"

"Nope. And nobody knows it was me. I'll have to eventually go feign helping Lucifer find her but this is for the best. She cannot have his child."

Marcus licked his lips,"No, we don't want that. But she could have mine, right?"

Amenadiel grinned, happy with the way he plan was working out, "Absolutely."

"Well, then, let's go check on my little package and see if she's still asleep. You conked her on her head pretty hard."

Amenadiel secretly wished the same. He had played with Chloe Decker's brain quite a bit lately but what if there was actual damage this time? With Father potentially pissed at him, he couldn't even pray she was okay without letting all of Heaven in on his plan and he had no desire to end up back in a pig farm. That farmer's wife had nearly filled his backside full of buckshot. He barely escaped. No, not that again.

Piece quietly pushed the door open and flipped the light on,"She's been out for hours, you better go make sure she's ok."

Amenadiel, confident now that marcus had decided to go along with his plan, walked quickly over to the bed and shook Chloe. "Hey, Chloe, wakey wakey."

Suddenly, Chloe's fist knotted his shirt at the collar, choking him, "You're a crappy kidnapper, first rule of an effective kidnapping is to disarm your victim."

The cold steel of her service revolver dug into the soft skin under his neck,"No, no. You can't kill me, murder is a sin, Chloe."

"It's not murder, it's self defense."

"Come on,Decker. Let him go. You and I could have some fun together. You're deserve better than a manscaped playboy in an expensive suit. You need a real man",Pierce told her, pounding his chest.

"Like you?", Joshua asked, stepping from the shadows with Maze at his heels.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucifer paced the floor,growling. He was going to rip Amenabitch to shreds, put him back together and rip him apart again. Lucifer had searched Amenadiel's usual haunts and found no trace of the disgraced angel. No one had seen him for days.

"Brother, Father wishes to see you. Here is the address", Gabriel said, handing Lucifer a slip of paper.

"I don't have time for this, I have problems of my own."

Gabriel winked,"I know...go see the old man, yeah?"

Lucifer lifted an eyebrow at his brother knowing there was some kind of heavenly game at play. He glanced over the paper, expecting to see 111 Pearly Gates Road listed or the more fitting 666 Hell Highway but instead there was an address he was not expecting. It was the L.A.P.D cold case evidence storage building. Without hesitation, he was in the driver's seat of his car when Trixie appeared at his side.

"Where's mommy?"

"That's what I'm about to find out."

"Take me with you, she is my mommy."

"Right, and she would literally kill me if anything happened to you and I confess, I wouldn't like myself too much either, I suppose. Get in, but you will not leave your seat, understand? Buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"I love you,Lucifer", the girl said kissing his cheek after climbing into the passenger seat and buckling in."Can we listen to music?"

"If it will keep you occupied,I suppose so." _She loved him? Not possible, no one loved him._

"Yay!", she exclaimed,excitedly.

He turned the radio on for her and pointed to the knobs,"Have at it spawn, but for the love of Father, no Backstreet Boys."

An evil grin crossed the child's face as she hooked up her Ipod to Lucifer's system. After a test song, she scrolled her playlist until she found one she was sure would drive Satan crazy. The not so dulcet tones of Toxic by Britney Spears filled the air and to her surprise, Lucifer was nodding his head and tapping his thumbs on the stearing wheel. He gave her a smirk, knowing exactly what she was doing since he used to do the same sort of thing with his own father. Well played, dad, well played.

"Wait, you like Britney?", the girl asked, confused and a little disappointed that her plan didn't work.

"I have varied tastes,Beatrice. Britney is a tormented soul who intrigues me but I prefer the classics."

"I like Katy Perry and Pink the most. Girl Power."

Lucifer reached over and patted her on the head, "Let's go get your mother, yes? She has the most girl power."

"Yeah. Lucifer?"

"Spawn?"

"Mommy is okay, right?"

"She better be", he said as the speedometer was pushed to the limit.

* * *

Maze could feel it, Lucifer was coming. She was giddy with excitement but at the same time, afraid for her former fling. He needed to be punished but she didn't want him dead. Taking Chloe Decker away from Lucifer would most likely be the end of him. Screw it, she wanted to kick his ass for this crap, but at least Chloe was okay,right?

The sound of squealing tires and a slamming door broke her from her reverie. All hell was about to break loose. Literally.

The door suddenly flew off it's hinges and landed at her feet. She looked from the door to her former master charging into the room, crispy face and all. He picked up his brother with one hand and threw him at the wall. The angel crashed into the concrete, breaking large bricks in the process. As he hit the ground, he was met with a roundhouse kick to his face, teeth flying from his skull.

Joshua watched, keeping his eye on Pierce. The man would surely try to make a break for it in the midst of the chaos and God could not let him book it out of there without getting his just desserts. God tapped Maze on the shoulder and pointed to the snake in the grass, trying to creep out of the door, "You wanna grab him for me?"

Maze smiled and cartwheeled herself right in front of Marcus, "You can't leave, we haven't gotten to have any fun yet, big guy", she said, licking his face.

God tossed the cigarette be had been toying with and walked over to him, "What am I going to do with you? You never learn."

"You don't h-have to do a-a-anything," Marcus stuttered, trying to watch God and Maze at the same time.

"Oh, but I do. You see, for a very long time, I've been letting you humans do what you want with no interference from me. Free will and all that. But, the time has come for me to do something. And I'm starting with you. Maze, show him what happens to naughty boys who mess with our family."

Maze grabbed Pierce by the crotch and twisted, "With pleasure."

"You can't, you promised no man would lay a hand on me, I was to suffer alone. No human can hurt me", Marcus said, as if he were saved.

Joshua tilted his head to the side, "Well, you see, I found one of Lucifer's loopholes. Maze isn't a man and she's not human. You lose."

Maze's grip tightened and Marcus' screams filled the air.

"Mercy!",Amenadiel cried, "Father, please, make him stop!"

Lucifer pounded away at his brother with abandon. All he saw was the red fires of hell. Amenadiel was a goner.

God took in the scene before him, feeling the pure, righteous rage coming from his light bringer, "Come on, Amenadiel, when has he ever listened to me?"

Chloe raised both eyebrows at God, wondering if he was really going to let the beating continue. She was going to have to step in before Lucifer killed him. Lucifer would be guilt-stricken if he did.

"Pl-please, enough, I surrender", Amenadiel said, choking on blood.

Lucifer stopped and Chloe ran into his arms, hoping to calm his beastly rage. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her head, "You're okay, they didn't harm you?"

"Besides the massive headache, I think I'm okay."

Trixie ran in at that moment and darted straight for Chloe and Lucifer. Instead of hugging Chloe right away, she hugged Lucifer, "Thank-you for kicking major butt for my mom."

"Anytime, child, but she already had his butt kicked before I got here. Girl power and all that business, right."

Trixie nodded and smiled before walking over to Amenadiel's prone form, "And to think, I thought you were one of the good guys", she said, right before kicking him as hard as she could in his shin with her pointy cow girl boots. "You belong in hell", she said, whispering the last word.

Joshua's face lit up, "Yes, he does."

Amenadiel screamed then.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I left this for so long. I became disheartened with the show but this nagging little voice told me to update so here goes nothing. XOXO,Gina

* * *

Amenadiel woke up a few hours later, chained to the bar by his wrists, in what looked like Lucifer's penthouse. Ah, his hell loop. Okay, what would his be. Lucifer punishing him, over and over. He could handle that, his whole life consisted of nothing else.

" 'Sup, Meanie. Long time, no see. Though I can't say I regret that."

"Greetings, Gabriel. What brings you to the deepest depths of my personal hell?"

"Brother, dear, you're not in hell yet. You have to die first. But, you see, Father has decreed that you can only die by the hand of one you harmed," the angel informed him, pulling out a notepad and licking his thumb before flicking through the sheets of paper, "Let's see, you hurt Chloe, her child, Maze, Lucifer,Cain, and oh, yes, your own Father and Heavenly family. Father is and always was a vengeful God. He just deligates responsibilty, as you well know. When Lucifer fell, he was dispatched by Michael. You're much weaker than Luci was, so who should get to send you on your way?"

Before Amenadiel could answer, the elevator gave off a ding and the doors opened, allowing Lucifer, Chloe and Maze to step off, followed by Joshua and Trixie.

Maze licked her lips at the boyish angel perched on the arm of Lucifer's sofa, "Who's the hottie hard body?"

Lucifer gave Maze an exhausted look and shook his head, "You do not want to go there. His kinks put mine to shame."

"You know, you should find a better argument if you're trying to warn her about Gabe", Joshua said, patting Lucifer on the back.

Trixie walked over to the young man and tilted her head, studying him, "I've seen you before, a lot of places."

Gabriel gave the girl a glowing smile,"I've seen you, too. Mostly at Taco Time. It's my favorite huma...food."

"Mine, too. The double D Decker is my favorite because the manager named it after mommy. He said she's his favorite actress."

Gabriel winked at Chloe, "Well, I'm sure your mommy is great at everything she does. She is blessed. So, what about him?", Gabe asked, pointing to Amenadiel.

Chloe looked nervously around the room, "Where's Pierce?"

Gabriel grinned, revealing sharp little teeth, "Already in his final destination, waiting for him."

Amenadiel held up his cuffed hands, "Chloe, let me explain."

Maze had enough of Amenadiel and his constant need to explain everything away. His pathetic excuse was cut off mid- sentence by a swift kick of her boot to his jaw.

Trxie tugged on Joshua's trench coat,"What is his problem?"

Lucifeer turned the girl towards him and knealt to her level, "He has listened to far too much Taylor Swift. Go to my room and watch your show. It comes on in about ten minutes."

Trixie ran to the devil's room and closed the door. Joshua nodded at Lucifer and gave him a smile, "You're not so bad with children, son."

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, I can't say the same for you, Father."

"Aww, dad was mean to Luci, cry me a river. Look Luci, the world's tiniest violin plays just for you", Gabriel said, mocking his brother.

Lucifer made a lunge towards Gabriel with his fist ready to strike but Chloe pulled him back, "Not the time or the place."

Gabriel impishly stuck his tongue out at Lucifer then turned Chloe and smiled, "You're not so bad with kids either, Chloe Decker."

Maze pulled Chloe to her side, "Are you one hundred percent sure you want to get mixed up in that family, Decker?"

Lucifer gave Chloe his most wounded look combined with the perfect pouty face. She realized that no matter what, she loved that knucklehead, "Absolutely."

"Great, let's get to the baby making", Joshua said, clapping his hands, "Unless you just want me to do it, I do have that ability."

Lucifer made a disgusted face, "Like she said, not the time or the place. Jesus, Father!"

"Ooohh,you want him to do it for you? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"No, I do not want him to do it. I don't want your little experiment to do anything. Ghastly idea."

Ditracted, no one noticed Amendiel stand up until it was too late. He yanked Chloe by her ponytail and pulled her to him, wrapping the chains at his wrists around her throat, choking the fragile human. Maze jumped on his back, trying to pull his arms away but it was no use. He was crazed.

"Don't you see, for everything to go back to normal, she has to die. Don't worry, I'm sure she will go to heaven since she is Father's favorite human", Amenadiel told them, tightening his grip on the detective's throat.

Lucifer's eyes began to glow but instead of his devilish visage, his wings unfurled from his back without his control. Each wing spread to it's full expanse and gave off a humming noise none of them expected. Then they attacked. Each wingtip, right and left, stabbed Amenadiel in his ears before removing his head from his body. Chloe fell to the floor, choking and gasping for air. Left wing grabbed a glass and poured water into it before holding it to the detective's lips.

Maze and Gabriel were left with jaws gaping while Joshua looked on amused,"Well, that's new. You were right, Luci, your wings may be broken."

Right wing reached out and stroked Chloe' chin and cheek, as if asking if she were okay. The detective responded with a nod before fainting onto Lucifer's plush carpet, "Oh, bloody hell, not again", was all Lucifer could manage to mumble.

* * *

Cain anxiously waited for his new arrival to wake up. He had taken his time putting together a special place for Amenadiel and after what just transpired, he was sure a few of the denizens who dwelt here would want to play with the ex-angel as well,l even if it was just a futile attempt to get on God's good side and stop just a tiny bit of the pain.

Amenadiel began to stir and moan just like all the others that had landed at Cain's feet since he arrived. Amenadiel was his special guest though and was going to receive the best hell had to offer.


	15. Chapter 15

Netflix has, sadly, given me nothing new to play with so I'm once again ,left to my own devices. Here we go. I don't own it. You know that. I'm just playing with these characters. XoxoGina

* * *

Drowning. He was drowning as he was sucked into the bowels of hell. The underground kingdom he was once the caretaker of, was now his home and Amenadiel wasn't sure what was in store there. He was pretty sure he left behind some pissed off demons. Now that he was just another denizen, they would take immense pleasure in bringing him humiliating pain.

When he hit bottom, Amenadiel stood and brushed himself off. He looked around for the markers that would tell him where he was. No demon greeted him to lead him to his spot for eternal torture. This was a good sign. He supposed Father sent him here to take Lucifer's place once again. The favorite son had wormed his way back into Father's good graces and used Father's own pet humans to do it.

Suddenly the music filled the hall. It was his girl, T-swizzle. Bad blood. That was his jam. He had once called a radio station and dedicated the song to Lucifer. Amenadiel snapped his fingers to the beat and twisted his hips in time with the song, the song meant to torture the residents in their eternal damnation.

"Amenadiel, how gracious of you to join me", Cain said, stepping from the shadows, just out of Amenadiel's line of sight.

"What the hell are you doing here, in my kingdom?"

Cain shook his head. The only thing Amenadiel was king of, was false outrage. Maybe it was time for the fallen angel to be put in his place. Cain smirked as the meat hooks dropped from the ceiling, catching Meanie by his angelic anus.

"Who's kingdom?", Can asked stroking his chin as Amenadiel screamed, the sound a mix of shock, surprise and pure terror.

The chains spun, taking Amenadiel with them, "Very well, your kingdom, it's your kingdom. Remove this infernal hook from my backside, at once!"

Cain smugly stared at God's once fierce warrior, "Only if you answer one question for me."

Amenadiel's face contorted in rage and pain, "I don't answer to you for anything!"

"Well, you kind of do but since you're...well, you, I guess we can have some fun first, then talk", Cain told him, ever so casually as two more hooks inched down, catching the former angel by the soles of his now bare feet.

Screams filled the empty hall, echoing off the walls. Cain wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was going to have to do some major redecorating around him. With his hands in his pockets, he strolled away from the screaming angel to survey his new home.

* * *

Joshua was far too calm and Lucifer did not appreciate the look on his father's face as he tried to get Chloe to wake up. Damn these bloody wings and their maker. "Chloe, come on, love, wake up. Nothing but a bit of tendon and feathers. Wakey, wakey and all that."

Joshua put his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "Move son. I'll fix her."

Lucifer glared at his father, "I think you've done quite enough. Leave Chloe to me."

Joshua grinned and shook his head. His son was a stubborn one, he'd give him that. "Tell ya what, let me help her, we get the show on the road and wham, bam, I'm a granddad...or I change her name to Mary."

"You wouldn't!", Lucifer yelled, challenging his father yet again.

Trixie, tired of waiting for a sibling, yelled from the other room, "Do it, Joshua, do it.!"

"Bloody hell, the whole damn world is against me"

* * *

Chloe was walking through a sunny, green valley. She knew she was dreaming, but it was still very beautiful. Those wings of his, those damn, gorgeous, magical wings, did this to her.

"Greetings, Chloe Decker", came a voice from a body she couldn't see.

Chloe was sure she had been all alone in her dream world. No one was supposed to be here. She couldn't tell if it was a male or female speaking to her. Their voice sounded like music.

Chloe, suddenly nervous, her police training taking over, "Who's there? Come out with your hands raised and let me see you, right now."

She could hear the smirk and smugness in the being's voice. Chloe caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye as her ears filled with the lilting voice, "As you wish." A man materialized in front of her.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Chloe questioned in her best LAPD voice.

"Some call me the Christ, some call me the Nazarene. You may call me Jesus."


End file.
